Before and After the Wallace Cup
by Danimalz09
Summary: This event happens before and after May enters the Wallace Cup event. Before and after that time, things happen between May and Drew. Read it to find out what happened before May enters the event and after she leaves the event. Contestshipping.
1. Getting Prepared

**I have not written a Contestshipping story for a long time, now I should, this story is about events that happened to May before and after the Wallace Cup. Well anyways, enjoy the read, and remember to review, thanks:**

"The Wallace Cup will be open in 1 week, do not miss it coordinators!" said the TV commercial. Finally, the wait is over for May. After the lost of her 2 previous Johto Pokemon Contest against Drew in Mahogany Town and Harley in Olivine City, she is now planning to enter the Wallace Cup Contest in Sinnoh. Now, she is still in Olivine City to shop for clothes.

"Man I can't wait to enter the Wallace Cup, it's going to be great, and I'm gonna meet Ash and Brock and…." May then got interrupted by Drew.

"And you didn't even tell me? What a friend you are," said Drew with a sarcastic voice.

"Drew! I'm figuring that you're entering too?" asks May.

Drew replies, "No, it's too much of a hassle, same goes for Harley and Soledad."

"Hey, more chances of winning for me!" shouts May.

"I'm not quite sure about that May, you only have 3 ribbons, so the chances of you winning are pretty low," said Drew.

May then snaps and said, "Hey, shut it! I'm gonna make you eat your words!"

"Yeah yeah, anyways why are you here?" asks Drew.

"Well, I'm buying a dress for the contest with my mom's money, and that dress will be transfer to my house, and when I get there, it'll ship to me when I'm at the Sinnoh Region," said May.

"I see, that's cool I guess," said Drew.

May then asks, "And what about you? Why are you here?"

Drew replies, "I caught you red handed when you ran to the mall, and then I figure why not talk to her right?"

"Funny Drew, you came here to insult me," said May with a priceless face.

Drew then said, "Insult? I guess you can say that, anyways I'm bored, the next contest won't be held for another few weeks because of the Wallace Cup."

"That's true," said May then she said, "Hey, I think I'm going to buy my new clothes, it's gonna look the same but the color would be different, how does that sound?"

Drew replies, "Eh, sure I guess, I might as well kill some time."

May then went to the dressing room. She then came back with a new outfit: a green bandana, an orange shirt, a green bag, and a black short. May's appearance changes and Drew's reaction was impressed.

"So Drew how do I look?" ask May with a wink.

Drew crosses his arms and give May a wink. He then replies, "I figure why your bag and bandana are green, you wanna look as awesome as me huh? I mean I do have an amazing green hair."

"Ohh please Drew, cut that out, I feel like a brand new person anyways," said May.

"Yeah I suppose, you know what May, I think I should be a gentlemen and pay for your clothes," said Drew.

May then said, "No don't, you don't have to, and besides it's kinda expensive too, these clothes are only made in Johto not in any other regions."

"Remember May, I'm a lot richer than you, didn't you visit my city before, my hometown is a rich island with lots of technologies, just this once okay?" said Drew.

May then blushes and said, "Well….Okay I suppose."

Drew then pays for May clothes and they went out the mall after that. May was already wearing her new clothes while drew holds a rectangular flat shape box that holds May's contest dress.

"Drew, I feel kinda bad because you paid for it," said May with a frown.

Drew then said, "Hey turn that frown up-side-down, besides it is always nice to help a friend out, even though we're rivals."

"Yeah, but we're not that much of a rival then the last 2 regions we competed, I'm more of a rival to Soledad, then Harley, then barely you," said May.

"That's true, but sometimes it's good to do something nice, even though you're mean in general, so here's your dress, aren't you gonna say anything?" said Drew.

"Right I forgot, thanks Drew, but you didn't have to…."said May then got interrupted.

"Relax you little Skitty, at least I'm supporting you right?" ask Drew.

May blushes again and said, "Yeah, but hey I'm not a Skitty!"

"You were, now you're more of a Bulbasaur," said Drew with a smirk.

May then stares at Drew with a priceless face and said, "Right, and I assume that you called yourself a Roselia?"

Drew then gave her a rose and said, "You can say that."

Drew drops the rose on her dress box. May then smiles at Drew and said, "Hey Drew, thanks for the dress again, you really do support me huh?"

Drew saw her smiling and he blushes a little. He then said, "Yeah I do, don't rub it in my face too much."

"You know Drew, when I enter the Wallace Cup with the dress I'm going to wear, I'll think about you," said May with a smile.

"And why is that?" ask Drew.

May then chuckles and said, "You silly Zangoose, because you paid for me Duh!"

Drew then blushes again and said, "Right, I did."

"Not to mention this clothes I'm wearing too, aren't you so nice today?" ask May.

Drew then said, "Okay May, what did I say earlier?"

"Woops, my bad Drew, anyways I need to go to the pokemon center and deliver this to my mom in Petalburg City," said May.

They both went to the Pokemon Center and May already finishes giving Nurse Joy the dress box. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" said both May and Drew. They both then sit down and Harley enters the Pokemon Center.

"Well what do we have here? A couple I suppose?" ask Harley.

"Harley, not this again," said May with a blush.

Drew then said, "This is like the 100th time already, we're not couples."

"Yeah….were not," said May. She then thinks to herself, "but at least I do feel a lot more comfortable with Drew than anybody else."

"Well I heard that you're gonna enter the Wallace Cup right?" asks Harley.

"Why yes I do Harley, are you gonna cheer me on?" asks May.

Harley replies, "Why of course darling! I'm gonna cheer you on, hope you win hotshot!"

He then laughs then walks away, he then glares at May and said, "But don't be too good, I need to be better than you ya know?" He then walks away.

"Well, the ship leaves tomorrow and it will take about 18 hours from Olivine City to Snowpoint City, and I guess this means goodbye for now" said May.

"You're not going by yourself ya know? I'm going too, along with Soledad and Harley," said Drew.

May then said, "But I'm confused, you're not entering the Wallace Cup are you?"

"No, I'm going to Sinnoh because I want to capture at least a Pokemon from there," said Drew.

May then asks, "Well, what about Soledad and Harley?"

"I figure they might do the same as well, and probably hanging out, those two seems to like each other, I guess you can call it a Sinnoh vacation date for them," said Drew.

"Yeah, even though they are rivals, they seem really close to each other," said May then softly she said, "It's somewhat like us but we're younger."

Drew then looks at May then said, "You know, once we arrive tomorrow, you'll have about another 3-5 days before the Wallace Cup begins."

"That's true, so then what should we do when we arrive?" asks May

"I guess we can hang out on Snowpoint City," said Drew.

May then smiles and said, "That would be great, then I guess you would keep me company while the other two can do their own thing."

Drew then blushes and said, "Well, yeah I guess."

"But are you going to Lake Valor with me, that's where it's located," said May.

"No, I'm gonna stay in Snowpoint City and Lake Acuity, because I've never seen snow in my life before so I'm gonna take my chance and stay there," said Drew.

May then said, "So I guess all 3 of you are staying there right?"

"Nope, Harley and Soledad are going to Lake Verity, like I said it's somewhat a date for them," said Drew.

"Oh I see, I guess you'll be lonely during the snow huh?" asks May.

"You ask a lot of questions do you? Anyways yes, I'll train and capture a Sinnoh Pokemon while I'll watch you competing," said Drew.

May then said, "Okay then, it's getting late, are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

"Yeah, it's better to sleep early because the ship is leaving early, about noon," said Drew.

"The problem is that the room is occupied because of all the upcoming contestants," said May.

Drew stands up and said, "It's a good thing I got mine then, good luck finding a place to sleep."

May stands up and hold his hand and said, "Comon Drew, there's gotta be another room for me." She then notices that she hold her hand. She blushes and let's goes of his hand. She then apologizes to May, "Sorry Drew, I didn't mean…."

Drew interrupted May and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you, of course I would have a room for you, consider yourself lucky."

Drew then unlocks the door and enters the room. They both enter and Drew closes the door. Drew then said, "You sleep on the floor and I sleep on the bed."

"No! That's a bad idea, I need something soft and comfy to sleep with," said May while she's whining.

Drew then said, "Relax I was kidding, you don't mind sleeping next to a guy right?"

May blushes and said, "N-no, not at all."

Drew then hops on the bed. May was hesitating and she was just standing there. "You afraid?" asks Drew.

"This is my first time sleeping next to a guy just to let you know," said May.

"And you're nervous about that? Please, this is my first time sleeping next to a girl, you should feel special," said Drew with a smirk.

"Thanks for the confidence," said May with a priceless face.

Eventually that made her comfortable enough to enter the bed. May then blushes and turns around her body to see Drew.

"Well isn't this nice, it's funny that I feel really nice and warm when you here, how about you?" said Drew in a soft voice.

May blushes and said, "No comment," then turns around.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Drew then turns around.

May then slightly smiles and said, "Good night Drew.

"Good night May," Drew replies. They both then fell asleep together.

**That is chapter one, I hope you guys like it. Please read and review on what you think about it, thanks.**


	2. Heading to Sinnoh

**Alright, chapter 2 is up, I really hope you like the first chapter, so here's the 2****nd**** one, read and review, thanks:**

It is 8:30 in the morning, May and Drew is still currently sleeping. May barely opens her eyes and realizes something. Drew's arms were around her, and that made her blush. May was confused but felt warm at the same time. Then saw Drew's hands and hold his hands.

"Drew, you're warm," whispers May.

Drew then sleeps talk to himself, "Thanks for the compliment May, you're so soft and warm."

May then blushes even more. Drew then wakes up and notices the position they were in.

Drew then said, "Ohh sorry May, did this happened?"

"Yeah….but it's okay," replies May and then said, "you're pretty warm yourself too."

Drew then realizes and said, "You heard my sleep talk huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," said May, holding his hand tight.

"Your hands are warm May," whispers Drew.

"So are yours," whispers May.

Then there was a 30 second awkward silence, and Drew stands up and said, "Well, I'm satisfied, how about you?"

Drew was stretching while May gets up slowly. She then said, "I had a good sleep."

"How does it feel May, sleeping next to a boy?" asks Drew.

May blushes and said, "It's…..okay."

"Comon, I know you," said Drew with a smirk.

May then confesses, "Yeah I like it, so what Drew?"

Drew laughs then said, "That's good to hear."

May then heard her Pokegear ringing and it was Soledad. She then picks it up.

"Hey Soledad, what's up?" said May.

"Hey May, I was wondering if you and Drew want to go eat breakfast," said Soledad.

May replies, "Sure, but how did you know I was with Drew?"

"Why don't you go ask Harley?" said Soledad.

May then blushes and said, "What? How does he know?"

"I don't know, but I'll see you there," said Soledad then hangs up.

"Hey Drew, apparently Harley knows that were here," said May.

Drew then said, "Hmm? Funny."

"Knock-knock!" shouts Harley knocking the door.

May then opens the door and said, "Hey, have you been spying on us?"

"No honey, in fact you were my next neighbor, I can hear you during the night when you were talking," said Harley then continues, "So what did you guys do huh?

"None of your business!" shouts May.

"So what brings you here?" asks Drew.

Harley replies, "Well what do you think, I'm picking you two lovebirds up to go eat."

May then blushes and said, "Harley, let's just go."

"Okay, comon you too," said Harley.

He then pushes Drew and May out of the door and out of the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks Harley, we can walk now!" shouts May.

Harley then said, "Well excuse your manner girlfriend."

"Anyways I assume that Harley knows where to go?" asks Drew.

"Why yes Drew, comon follow me!" shouts Harley.

They both then reach to the restaurant and meets up with Soledad. They both then went inside the restaurant and grab a table. They got their food and eat while talking about the Wallace Cup and heading to Sinnoh.

"So, May's entering the Wallace Cup huh? So you're trying to get rid of us already?" asks Soledad with a smile.

"No no, I've lost twice already, and I think that the Wallace Cup would help me gain that confident again," said May.

Soledad then said, "Well then you're a lucky girl, we're gonna root for you okay?"

"Same goes for me," said Drew.

"I'll be watching you sunshine," said Harley.

May then smiles and said, "Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me."

They both finished eating and about to head to the ship. They both got in the ship and stay in 2 different bedrooms. One is for Drew and May and the other is for Harley and Soledad. Harley and Soledad are talking in their room while Drew and May talks in the other room.

"So May, you think you can beat the Wallace Cup?" asks Drew.

May then replies, "Of course I can! I'll even get to meet Wallace himself!"

"Well then what Pokemon did you bring?" asks Drew.

"Skitty, Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax, and Eevee," May replies.

Drew then said softly, "Well, I'm rooting for you May, hopefully the things I've taught you would help you on your contest."

"Don't worry Drew, it will, said May while smiling then continues, "You know, without you I wouldn't even be here by now, I should thank you a lot."

"Well I'm flattered, aren't I'm amazing?" asks Drew with a smirk on his face.

May then said, "Yeah yeah, anyways thank you for coming with me."

"No problem, so am I that much comfort to you?" asks Drew with a smirk.

"Why yes Drew, you actually are to be honest," said May with a blush.

Drew then looks at May and became speechless. He then said, "Well, thank you, I think I feel the same." They both then smile to each other.

"Well I'll be outside the dock," said May. She then opens the door and went outside. She stares at the sea while her Beautifly is on her head.

"You know Beautifly, I can't wait to go to the Wallace Cup and meet new people, it's gonna be great," said May to herself and continue, "I hope they're watching me, especially Drew."

Soledad then come in and said, "Standing here alone huh?"

"Yeah, I just need to do a little thinking for my contest," said May.

Soledad then said, "You know May, Harley and I are going to stay at Lake Variety for a day."

"Yeah I've heard from Drew, so you guys will be alone right?" asks May with a wink.

Soledad replies, "Pretty much, but don't think of it as like that if you know what I mean, we're gonna have fun anyways, same goes for you May."

"Yeah," said May.

"So how about a one-on-one Pokemon battle?" asks Soledad.

May then replies, "I accept!"

They both then release their Pokemon on the battlefield. "Go Beautifly!" commands May. "Go Lapras!" commands Soledad.

"Lapras use Sheer Cold!" commands Soledad. "Lapras!" cries Lapras. It then uses Sheer Cold to attack Beautifly.

"Use Protect, then Silver Wind!" commands May. "Beautifly!" cries Beautifly. It then uses to protect to protect itself from Sheer Cold, and then it uses Silver Wind and spins around while on Protect and directly hits Lapras.

"Nice one May!" said Soledad.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet!" said May.

Soledad then commands Lapras, "Now use blizzards!"

"Use Psychic then Aerial Ace!" commands May.

Beautifly then controls the blizzard and it circles around Beautifly. It then uses Aerial Ace to attack Lapras again along with its own Blizzard.

"Not just yet May, Ice Beam then Aurora Beam at the same time," shouts Soledad.

"Use Morning Sun!" shouts May. "Beauti….FLY!" cries Beautifly. It uses morning sun to heal Beautifly and melt the Ice Beam, but the Aurora Beam was still active.

"Now, Silver Wind!" commands May. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind around itself and goes to the center of the Aurora Beam. It hits Lapras again and finally, Lapras was unable to battle.

"Good job May, I guess you really can win the Wallace Cup," said Soledad while returning her Lapras in the Poke ball.

May then said, "Thanks that makes me feel more confident on the Wallace Cup."

"Bravo May, you did such an excellent job there darling," said Harley clapping his hands.

"Thanks Harley, I needed that," said May smiling.

Drew then comes and said, "That was good, I can see you're improving."

"So everyone saw it huh? What a coincidence" said May smiling.

It was now evening and May is outside at the front again. "Only a couple hours away," said May.

Drew then came in and said, "Why are you here all alone?"

"Oh, hey Drew, well I'm still excited to go to Sinnoh, that's why I'm standing here," said May.

"Hmph, figures," said Drew. He then stands next to May.

Drew then said, "You know, I can see you're getting better and better."

"You think so?" asks May.

"I know so," Drew replies. They both then smiles at each other.

May the said, "Drew, even though we're rivals, you're also one of the greatest friend I have ever had."

"I guess I'll take that by heart then right?" asks Drew with a smirk.

May smiles and said, "Right."

Drew then gave her a rose and said, "This is for you May, I know I always give roses to you, but this one is for the contest."

"You know, whenever I see a rose, I always think about you," said May.

"Well I feel special today," said Drew.

"You should," said May with a smile.

Drew then said, "I guess I'll confess too, I've been thinking about you often every time I have a rose in my hand.

"Really, well that's something new," said May.

"Yeah it is, well now you know what happens when you see a rose right?" asks Drew.

May then replies in a soft voice, "Yeah, we think about each other."

They both then hold the stem of the rose together and smile. The wind then blows and all the petals scatter, and they let go of the stem to the ocean.

Drew then said, "You know, Harley and Soledad already ate, but you haven't, same goes for me."

"Well why didn't you?" asks May.

"I was waiting for you silly," replies Drew.

May then said, "But you didn't have to-"Drew then interrupts May and said, "I don't want to eat alone, same goes for you right, so comon, let's eat, I know you're hungry."

They both then went inside the ship and eat. May then feels happy and said, "Yummy, you were right Drew, I'm so hungry I can eat a Horsea!"

"Well that's good for you," said Drew.

"Ohh hey Drew, you got a little corn on your cheeks, here let me do the honor," said May. She then takes a napkin and picks the corn out of Drew's cheeks.

Drew then blushes and said, "Thanks May." He then smiles at May while blushing.

"You're welcome Drew, so are we sleeping together again at the Pokemon Center?" asks May.

Drew then replies, "I guess you do feel comfortable huh? Sure why not?" said Drew.

"Attention, we will arrive to Snowpoint City in a few minutes," said the announcer.

May then got excited and said, "Great! Drew comon, let's pack up now!"

They both then ran to the room and pack up. After they finished, the ship finally arrived to Snowpoint City, and Drew and May got out of the ship along with Harley and Soledad.

"Wow it's almost midnight, we should go to the Pokemon Center," said May.

"Actually, there's a hotel in Snowpoint City May, remember I'm planning to stay here," said Drew.

May then replies, "Ohh right, and what about you guys?" said May

"Pokemon Center, the flight to Lake Variety is tomorrow, so you guys will stay here right?" said Soledad.

May replies, "Yeah, so I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yup, good luck on your contest May," said Soledad.

"Remember to smile on stage girlfriend!" shouts Harley. Both Soledad and Harley then part ways with Drew and May.

"Comon May, let's go," said Drew.

Drew then rents a hotel room and they both went inside the room. Drew then said, "You know, it's gonna be cold, can you handle it?"

"Of course Drew, I can!" shouts May.

"Okay…"said Drew.

Drew and May hop on the bed together. Drew then said, "We're gonna see some awesome Pokemon."

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow," said May.

"Well, goodnight May, sleep tight," said Drew.

May then said, "Hold on Drew, can you….uh…did what you did yesterday?" May then blushes.

Drew then hugs May toward his chest and said, "Sure thing, goodnight May.

May then hugs Drew back, closes her eyes and smiles, "Goodnight Drew."

**That is the end of chapter 2, I hope you guys like it, please read and review, tell me what you think, thanks and have a nice day everyone!**


	3. New Evolution

**It has been a while but chapter 3 is finally up, thank you for the wait, please read and review:**

It was finally morning and Drew wakes up. He notices that May's body is all around him while sleeping. Drew blushes and said, "Hey May?"

May wakes up and realizes her position around Drew and blushes. She then said, "Oh sorry Drew! I didn't mean to…" May then got interrupted by Drew.

"Don't worry, did I woke you up?" asks Drew in a soft voice.

May replies, "Yeah I'm okay Drew," then continues, "but I have a questions."

"Sure you can tell me," said Drew.

"Why are you warm?" asks May then realizes what she just said, "I mean uh."

Drew then smirks and said, "I guess you do like the comfort of having me around."

"Um…Yeah forget what I said," said May while blushing.

Drew then hugs May and said in a soft voice, "I think you're warm too."

May blushes even more and said, "T-thanks Drew."

They both then hug each other while in bed. May then gives a big smile to Drew. Drew then asks, "What's with you smiling?"

"Just because…" said May then got interrupted by the Pokegear alarm clock. May then jumps up and shuts the alarm clock off.

"Well Drew, you ready to go?" asks May.

"Yeah, I wanna see some new pokemon," said Drew.

They both then dress up and went outside. They realized that it was snow, so they need snow outfits to go outside of Snowpoint City.

"We can't leave Snowpoint City unless we have clothing that can keep us from the snow," said Drew.

"Yeah, but where can we find them" asks May.

"Hey! Are you guys coordinators?" shouts Candice, spotting both Drew and May.

May then replies, "Yes, I'm here for the Wallace Cup, and my friend is staying here to find new pokemon for his future contest."

"Oh that seems great! Are you guys planning to head out Snowpoint City?" asks Candice.

Drew replies, "No, we're going to the nearest route to find myself a Pokemon," said Drew.

"Well then you guys need winter outfits, follow me!" said Candice.

May then asks, "Wait a minute, may I ask who is this?"

"Ohh I'm sorry, my name is Candice, I am a Gym Leader of Snowpoint City," said Candice.

"A Gym Leader, that's great! My name is May and this is Drew," said May. "Nice to meet you Candice," said Drew.

They both then follow Candice and eventually they got their winter outfits. May wears an extra green scarf with a red jacket while Drew wears a black scarf with a green hat.

"Thanks Candice," said Drew and May.

"No problem, if there is anything you need you can always ask me at the Gym," said Candice with her thumbs up and continues, "Well, I'll be leaving now, I have a Pokemon Trainer to battle."

Drew and May saids, "Bye Candice!" while she leaves.

"Looks like we already made a new friend," said May with a smile.

Drew replies, "Yeah, well let's head out now."

They both head off and reached to Acuity Lakefront. They encounter several Snover and stops there.

"These guys are called Snover, but I'm not really interested in them," said Drew then walks away.

May then said, "Hey wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll find better ones," said Drew.

They then encounter a few Weavile. Drew then said, "No, not these ones either."

"Drew, make up your mind," said May with a priceless face.

"Relax, you have 3 days anyways," said Drew calmly.

May then crosses her arms and said, "Fine, but you're still picky."

"Yeah yeah, keep complaining," said Drew.

Both May and Drew went further to Route 217. They then saw a Mamoswine and an Abomasnow fighting. "Hmm, these two Pokemon are strong," said Drew then continues, "Nope, not them either."

"So exactly, what Pokemon you are looking for?" asks May with an attitude.

Drew replies, "Don't rush me May, you have to be patient."

May then shouts, "You're no good Drew!"

Drew then sighs and said, "I think we need a break." They both then sat on a place where it has a shiny ice rock.

"Wow, this icy rock is beautiful," said May while her eyes sparkle.

Drew smirks and said, "Hope that should calm you down."

"Hey Drew, let's have a Pokemon battle here," said May.

"Sure, let's go," said Drew.

They both then get prepare and summons their Pokemon. "Go Roselia!" shouts Drew. "Go Eevee!" shouts May.

May command first, "Eevee, use Shadow Ball, and then freeze it by using Ice Beam!"

"Eevee!" cries the Pokemon. It charges a Shadow Ball, and then uses Ice Beam to freeze the Shadow Ball.

Drew then command, "Now Roselia, protect yourself by using both Magical Leaf and Petal Dance.

"Roselia!" cries Roselia. It uses Magical Leaf and Petal Dance to circle around Roselia as a shield.

"Now Eevee, fire at Roselia!" shouts May. Eevee then fires at Roselia and clashes at it. Roselia was fully protected but the Magical Leaf and Petal Dance were frozen.

"Not bad May, but my Roselia hasn't break a sweat yet," said Drew.

"Well at least I broke through your defense," said May.

The icy rock then shines really brightly. May and Drew stares at the shiny icy rock. "What's going on?" said Drew.

"I don't know!" said May.

Roselia then starts to shine as if it was evolving. "No way Roselia!" said Drew with a surprised look.

They icy rock then shines at Eevee. Eevee stares at the icy rock then starts to evolve. "Hey Drew, somehow my Eevee is evolving," said May.

They both stare at the two Pokemon evolving while the evolution is still processing. It was finally finish and Roselia evolved into Roserade while Eevee evolved into Glaceon. They were both surprised that both of their Pokemon evolved.

"No way, this is a Roserade, that make sense now, it can only be evolved in the Sinnoh Region," said Drew.

"That's a Glaceon, is it because of this icy rock?" asks May.

Both of the Pokemon growls at their own Pokemon trainer.

"Well May, I guess both of our Pokemon just evolved," said Drew.

"Yeah, isn't that great," said May with a smile.

"Roserade, Glaceon!" cries the 2 brand new Pokemon.

Drew asks, "I guess I'm done searching for Pokemon."

"So does this mean we're going back to Snowpoint City?" asks May.

"Yeah, comon let's go back and meet our new Pokemon," said Drew.

They both left the area and eventually went back to Snowpoint City. They are outside with their Pokemon and getting to know it.

"So Glaceon knows Ice Shard, Mirror Coat, and Secret Power," said May.

"My Roserade learns Leaf Storm and Giga Drain," said Drew.

May then said, "Well that was a good adventure."

"True, but I still need to find my one-of-a-kind Pokemon," said Drew.

"Well okay, as long as I bring Glaceon with me, right Glaceon?" said May

"Glaceon!" cries Glaceon.

May then sneezes because she starts to have a cold. "Bless you," said Drew.

"Thanks, where should we go?" asks May.

Drew replies, "To the coffee shop, I figure that you need to warm yourself up."

"Thanks Drew, I needed that," said May. They both went to the coffee shop and order their food and drink. They sat on a table where they talk about their next adventure.

"So Drew, are you going to continue searching for Pokemon tomorrow?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yeah, but I'm going to Lake Acuity, its warmer there and a little bit of snow."

May then saids, "So I figure that you're also training there right?"

"Yup, my newly evolved Roserade will train in that area."

"You don't mind if I join right?" asks May

Drew then said, "That's a ridiculous question you asked me, of course."

"Sorry it's just that…" May then stops.

"Hmm?" Drew was confused then said, "You don't wanna tell me?"

"Like earlier I annoyed you, so I figured that you might not like it if I…" said May then got interrupted by Drew.

"Relax, I'm more than happy for you to come, besides you're already annoying in the first place, I'm just too used to it you know," said Drew with a smirk.

"Hey! You take that back mister!" shouts May.

Drew then laughs and place his hand on her shoulder, "Chill out May, I was only kidding."

May sigh and said, "You better be." May crosses her arms and looks away.

Drew smiles and said, "I'm sorry May, any way I can make you feel better?"

May then looks at Drew and smiles. She then said, "Already am."

"Good, now comon, let's go around Snowpoint and see what they have," said Drew. They both went outside and went to places. They went to stores and markets, and they also summon their Pokemon to play with each other on the snow. It was eventually night time, and both May and Drew sat on a bench where there was a full moon.

"Isn't the moon pretty?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yeah, it is," and continues, "So did you have a good day?"

"It was great day, I have fun in Snowpoint City," said May.

"Well then, I have something for you," said Drew.

May asks, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes," said Drew.

May closes her eyes and thinks to herself, "Wait a minute, what if Drew is going to…." She then felt something on her neck and it was a shiny ruby necklace.

"Drew this is….beautiful," said May.

"For your Wallace Cup contest, let's just say it's a souvenir from Sinnoh," said Drew.

May smiles and hugs Drew, "Thanks Drew, I love it."

"And why are you hugging me?" asks Drew.

May blushes and stops the hug, "Ohh sorry!"

Drew laughs and said, "You don't need to say sorry, I don't mind."

"Oh whatever Drew," said May with a priceless face.

May then starts to get cold again. "I guess I'm not used to the weather in here," said May.

"I am, funny thing is that this is my first time I've been to a snow area," said Drew.

May then asks, "Then why aren't you cold?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm a warm person," said Drew handling his purple jacket to May.

She then wears it and said, "Thanks." However she was still cold.

"You're still cold, comon a coordinator should withstand the cold," said Drew.

"Drew you're such a…" said May then Drew kisses her on the forehead. She blushes a lot and became speechless. After Drew finished kissing her on her forehead he said, "Are you warm now?"

May blush and replies, "Yeah, I really am, thanks Drew." She then tilts her head to Drew's shoulder and smile.

"Such a nice weather were having today," said May. "I agree," said Drew. They both then fall asleep at the bench while they are happy and warm.

**That is it for chapter 3, I really hope you guys like it, because I do. Thank you for waiting and taking the time reading my story, but there are more to come, so please wait longer, remember to read and review thanks.**


	4. Ice Skating Lesson

**Chapter 4 is finally up, the wait is finally over. After a good week or two I'd say it's finally time to continue the story. Please read and review:**

It was almost midnight, and Drew and May are still sleeping on the bench. The place is nearly empty and deserted and almost all the lights were off. Candice then encounters the two sleeping coordinators and begins to wake them up.

"Hey coordinators, wake up!" shout Candice.

They both jump out of the bench and notices that Candice was right in front of them.

May then said, "Ohh, were we asleep?"

"Why yes, I believe it is almost midnight, it's been 3 hours already," said Candice.

"Man I guess we were pretty knocked out," said Drew.

May then said, "Yeah, I won't be able to sleep for a while."

"Well come on to my Gym, we can talk right?" ask Candice.

"Of course," said Drew and May.

All three of them walk to the Pokemon Gym. When they went inside, the place was a stadium full of ice on grounds and rocks. It was also sparkling and nice.

"So this is my stadium where Pokemon Trainers battle me," said Candice and continue, "Now I have a room that you might like.

Drew and May both follow Candice to a big door. Candice then pushes the door and it was an ice skating room. The whole ice was sparkling and the shape of the ice was circle. Drew and May were amazed of the ice skating room.

"Since you guys can't sleep, let's do a little night skating," said Candice. She then takes a remote and presses the on button. The rooftop then opens and the full moon shines at the ground, making the nice even more beautiful and sparkles.

"How do you like that?" asks Candice.

May then shows her little nervous face and said, "That's quite nice, but I don't know how to ice skate at all."

"I know how, even though there were no snows at my area, we do have an ice skating place, just not as nice as this one," said Drew.

"Comon May, it doesn't hurt on the first try right?" ask Candice.

"I suppose, Drew can you teach me?" asks May.

Drew replies, "First coordinating and now ice skating, sure why not."

Drew, May, and Candice all went to get ice skating shoes and prepare to go to the ice skating arena. Candice was the first to enter and skate and Drew was the second one. May nervously enters and she stands there, not knowing what to do.

"Comon May, dash left and right just like me," said Drew. May then tries but almost fell. She then sees Drew dashing left and right then slides around the circle until she reaches back to May.

"Drew I'm scared," said May.

"Comon, you have to learn to ice skate, because once we hit back to Johto, we have to pass to an Ice Cave where we need to ice skate to Blackthorn City," said Drew.

May then said, "I'll try Drew."

"Here hold my hand," said Drew.

May blushes at Drew. She then slowly holds Drew's hand and grabs it tight.

"Now dash left and right, and then slide when you get to the curve," said Drew.

She then tries doing it while holding hands with Drew. She slowly got it and eventually Drew lets go. May got a little nervous, but she was getting the hang of it. She chuckles while skating around the circle, and then to the middle, she did a spin all of a sudden.

"Whoa May, that was beautiful," said Drew.

May was shocked, she then said, "Whoa, did I just do that?"

"Yes you did, for a beginner that was amazing," said Candice.

"Drew, did you saw that?" shouts May.

Drew smirks and said in a soft voice, "That was beautiful."

May and Drew smiles at each other. She then skates toward Drew and gives him a hug.

"Drew thank you so much that just made my day I…" she then notices that her body was on his chest.

May then blushes and backs away. She was about to fall but Drew grabs her hand.

"Whoa, chill out May, no need to thank me," said Drew.

"But without you, I wouldn't be able to skate," said May.

Drew then said, "Well are you gonna hug me again?"

"I…I don't," May then stops because Drew hugs her.

"No need to worry," said Drew in a soft voice.

Candice then stares at the two coordinators. "Aww, how cute," said Candice while blushing. She then shouts at the two coordinators, "Hey, are you two love couples going to stand there?"

Both of them blush and end the hug. "No, but we can continue," said Drew.

"Well I'm done for today, you guys can do whatever you want," said Candice.

"Okay thanks Candice," shouts May.

Candice then said, "Ohh and you guys can stay here too for tonight, I won't be sleeping for today since I already took a 6 hour nap." She then left the room.

"Thanks Candice," said Drew and May.

May and Drew skated for another few minutes. Drew finishes ice skating and he watches May doing a spin while ice skating. "May can be beautiful at times, I'm shocked that she knows how to do that," said Drew in a soft voice and continues, "She is a one-of-a-kind girl after all."

May then also finishes ice skating and sat on the chair next to Drew. She then leans on Drew's shoulder and starts to fall asleep.

"I'm getting tired again Drew, goodnight," said May. She then falls asleep on Drew's shoulder.

Drew then stares at May sleeping and smiles. "She is beautiful after all," said Drew. He turns the off button to close the rooftop and falls asleep along with May.

It was morning and they both woke up. They went outside and stretch and the sun was really bright.

"So did you have a goodnight sleep?" asks Drew.

"Why yes I did Drew thanks for asking, and how about you?" said May.

Drew replies, "Yeah, I needed that sleep."

"So where's Candice?" asks May.

Candice then comes out of the Gym and said, "Over here, and I assume that you guys are heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Lake Acuity to train with my Pokemon, you coming May?" asks Drew.

May replies, "Umm, yeah well gotta go Candice bye!"

"Good luck you two!" shouts Candice waving goodbye.

Drew and May head out and went to the train station to reach to Lake Acuity. They both got inside the train and sat down inside.

"So Drew, how long would it take to get there?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Between 15-20 minutes, we're going to train there because that's the only place where it barely has snow."

"Sounds great to me," said May.

Drew then confesses to May, "When you were ice skating, you were beautiful." Drew then starts to blush a little.

"R-really?" ask May while blushing. Drew didn't say anything because he was a little embarrassed. May then hold his hand and said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," said Drew. May then said, "I have a confession as well, I feel really happy when I hug you that night."

"I wouldn't be surprised because any girl that hugs me feels happy," said Drew with a smirk.

May then get mad and said, "Hey, then it wasn't a confession at all, Drew you…" she then got interrupted by Drew.

"But I do feel happy when you gave me that hug," said Drew. May blushes went Drew just told her that. She then smiles and said, "Thank you Drew that means a lot to me."

The train then stops and they finally reach to Lake Acuity. "Well anyways May, let's go," said Drew. They both stand up and Drew holds her hand. May then blushes when Drew did that. They both went outside and May was still blushing.

After they're outside, Drew noticed of what he was doing and lets go of her and said, "Oops, my bad May I didn't mean to…" he then got interrupted by May and she said, "Don't worry," with a big smile on her face. They both walk together and finally made it to Lake Acuity.

**There are still more to come, so please wait. I hope you guys enjoy the story, so therefore I'll leave it like this until the next chapter. Until then, see ya. Remember to read and review, thanks!**


	5. Mysterious Thing

**Chapter 5 is finally up, I do know that Diamond and Pearl ended (in Japan) but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing, besides this is May's storyline, and it's an interesting story (I hope). Anyways read and review, thanks:**

"We're finally here," Drew said. They finally reach to Lake Acuity, where there are little snow, mostly grass, and a large beautiful lake. "It's beautiful," said May.

Drew lies down on the grass area, having a relaxing time of himself. "I love the environment here, its calm and soothing," said Drew all relaxed.

May then said, "Well well, is it so beautiful that you have to rest huh?"

"Give me a break May, I need to get used to the environment first," said Drew.

"So that's your excuse?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yes, do whatever you want for now May, I'm not gonna bother you for a while."

May crosses her arms and pout. She then walks away and said, "Fine, you better be up as soon as possible, I need to train." She then sat down on an area where she can see the full view of the lake. "Wow, I've never seen a lake this pretty before, which reminds me, I believe that there will be a lake called Lake Valor, I can't wait to see it," said May to herself. She then looks back at Drew and said, "I'll miss you when I leave Drew."

Drew then sneezes and wakes up. "Ugh, is it just me or am I allergic here?" ask Drew to himself. He then realized that May is sitting there. "I guess I should keep her a little bit of company." Drew walks toward May and sits down next to her.

"Why are you sitting down huh, too lazy?" asks Drew.

May giggles and said, "Look who's talking?" 

They both saw a mirage of a mysterious Pokemon floating on top of the lake. "Whoa what was that?" asks May. "I don't know is it a legendary Pokemon?" asks Drew. The mysterious Pokemon then flies away, nowhere to be seen again.

"I've think I know what it is," said Drew.

May then said, "So then what is it?"

"It saids that there are 3 legendary Pokemon on each lake, Lake Variety, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity, that's all I've heard," said Drew.

"So you're telling me that what we saw just now was a Legendary Pokemon?" asks May

Drew replies, "I guess so, but that made my day at least, comon let's go train." He then walks further to the area.

"Ohh, right," said May following him. They both walk together and train together.

They are now on an area where both Drew and May train. "Alright, Wartortle use Bubble and Glaceon fire those Ice Shard on the bubbles!" commands May. Wartortle fires first and the Glaceon. The Ice Shard hits Wortortle's bubble, making ice bubbles circling around Wartortle and Glaceon.

"Not bad May, but not good enough, combination you two! Roserade use Solarbeam and Flygon use Flamethrower!" commands Drew. They both fire, making a fire Solarbeam.

"Fire!" shouts May. Glaceon and Wartortle fires the Ice Bubbles, causing a clash between the two attacks. It eventually gets cancelled out.

"Impressive May, you actually pulled that off on the last minute," said Drew.

May replies, "Thanks, but I'm not going easy on you, besides your Pokemon took too much energy using strong moves."

Drew just realized that and said, "Well you've been studying, but the next attack will definitely get you."

"Not if I can help it, Wartortle and Glaceon, double Ice Beam!" commands May. They both fire the Ice Beam, targeting at both Roserade and Glaceon.

Drew commands, "Same combination, go!" Flygon and Roserade are ready to attack, but taking more time to fire then the first time.

"You're kidding me right?" asks Drew.

May replies, "Told ya Drew."

Flygon and Roserade fire the attack but it wasn't as strong as the first one. The Ice Beams was too strong that even a fire Solarbeam can't destroy nor melt it. It eventually hit the 2 Pokemon, leaving them frozen.

"Yes, we did it you guys!" shout May cheerfully. Drew stares at May smiling, and then returns his Pokemon. "That was good, you two need a rest."

Drew then walk toward May and give her a hand shake. May accepts the hand shake and they both smile at each other. "Wish you luck on the Wallace Cup," said Drew in a soft voice. "Thanks Drew," said May. They both then saw the mirage Pokemon circling around them.

"Hey it's that Legendary Pokemon again," said May.

Drew then said, "I'll get it." He tries grabbing the mysterious Pokemon, but it was too fast for him. Eventually it went back into the lake.

"Oh well Drew," said May giggling.

Drew then said, "Hey I could've got that thing." They both laugh and walk together.

"What else do you want to do?" asks Drew.

May thinks and then said, "Fishing." They both got on a boat and starting fishing on the middle of the lake.

"So tell me why we are fishing?" asks Drew with a lame face.

May replies, "Well, why not fishing at a beautiful lake."

"Right," said Drew with a cheap look on his face.

"Besides, there might be a chance we would catch that legendary Pokemon," said May.

Drew then said in a sarcasm voice, "Very brilliant May."

"Comon support me," said May in a whiny voice.

"Yeah yeah," he said. May then caught something and it was a big one.

"Drew help, I got a big one!" shouts May. Drew then grabs her hand to pull and she blushes a little. They eventually caught it and it was a giant Gyarados. It then flies up and jumps around the boat to go back to the lake.

"Okay, I think I'll call it a day," said May with a scared look in her face. They both row back to land and lie down on the grass. "Well, I have a good day, how about you?" asks May

"I do too, the weather here is nice," said Drew.

May checks her Pokegear to check the time and it was almost 7 in the evening. "It's gonna get dark, wanna head out?" asks May.

"Sure, let's go May," said Drew. He stands up and give May a hand to stand up. She blushes a little while smiling and take his hand to stand up. "Thanks Drew, comon lets go," said May.

Drew and May are about to leave Lake Acuity, but they heard a cry that saids, "Uxie!" Drew and May then look back but confused.

"Did you heard of that cry just now?" asks Drew.

May replies, "Yeah, what was that?"

"I don't know, anyways let's go," said Drew. They both then continue on.

They reach train station and got in. Drew and May sit down and then May leans her head on Drew's shoulder.

"You know what tomorrow is?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yeah…I do…"

"Are you gonna miss me?" asks May.

Drew then went silent for a little bit. May gets a little sad and tightens her hand a little. She then looks away as if she was about to cry, but then Drew said a word.

"…..Yes," Drew said. May raises up her head and blushes. She then shed a few tears of joy and wraps her arms around him.

"Sorry, but I feel really happy when you're around," said May.

Drew then looks at her. He then strokes her hair and smile. "I do too," said Drew. May eventually falls asleep and Drew smiles at May saying, "Sleep tight May."

**I am going to stop here, I hope you guys like this chapter. Not too much Contestshipping but I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review! Have a nice day everyone!**


	6. One More Day

**It's been a while hasn't it, the story between May and Drew is still going on, sorry if I took pretty much a long time. Anyways here is the new chapter, please read and review:**

The train finally reaches to Snowpoint City. Drew and May both come out of the train and start walking.

"Had a good nap?" Drew asks.

May then replies, "Yes I did, but I won't be able to sleep for the next 6 hours."

"Don't worry about it, I can be a late sleeper at times," said Drew.

"Well then what should we do?" asks May.

Drew then thinks about of what he is planning to do. He then realizes something. "Bingo!" he screams.

"What is it?" asks May.

Drew then points at the Snowpoint Temple. "Right there," said Drew.

May then gives him a lame face, "So that's your plan huh?"

"It's the only place we haven't gone to, besides May you gotta know your history," said Drew with a smirk.

May got a little annoyed and said, "Well thank you Mr. I'm so smart."

"Relax, you're just grumpy from your nap, just follow me, I'll show you the place," said Drew.

"Real funny Drew, you think you know everything huh?" said May with a sarcastic voice.

Drew replies, "I actually read about this before."

"Ohh, never mind then," said May with a small blush.

They both walk in the temple and encounter a giant Pokemon stone with 3 different pillars.

"Those 3 pillars, they're made out of rock, ice, and steel," said Drew.

May asks, "And what about this giant Pokemon?"

"That's a Regigigas, long ago this Pokemon and the 3 others stop the volcanic eruption from this area, after that Regigigas sleeps in this temple while the other 3 set up these pillars to protecting it by sleeping and separate," said Drew.

May was shocked and asks, "Wow, so then who are the three pokemon that set up the pillars?"

"Think about it, rock, ice, and steel, the 3 Pokemon in Hoenn," said Drew.

"So that means Regirock, Regiice, and Registeel are the ones that set up the pillars?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yes, they are the guardian pillars of this temple."

"You must know a lot do you?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Not really, when I'm bored I do a little research, as for you I've taught you something…again."

May smiles at Drew and said, "Thanks Drew, you're a good friend. Drew smiles back at May. They then heard footsteps coming and it 3 members of Team Galactic.

"Excuse me, but can I see take a look at it?" asks one of the members.

Drew replies, "Sure, go for it."

The Team Galactic members run to the area and start taking pictures. "Wonder what they're doing?" asks May.

"Go Machamp!" shouts all the Team Galactic members.

"Machamp!" cries the Machamp.

Each of the Machamp goes into each of the pillars. Drew then realizes of what they are going to do. "That's enough, go Butterfree!" shouts Drew while summoning it.

"Wait Drew what are you doing?" asks May.

Drew replies, "They're going to break the pillars to awaken it, help out May."

"Right, go Beautifly!" shouts May while summoning Beautifly.

All the Team Galactic members shout, "Focus Punch on the Pillars!" All Machamp are charging up.

"Use Gust!" shouts both May and Drew. Beautifly and Butterfree both use Gust to destroy the first Machamp.

"Now Butterfree use Confusion," commands Drew. "And Beautifly use Psychic," commands May.

They both use their Psychic-type move to hover the second Machamp and swing it back and forth until it faints.

"Ha! The last one is ready to destroy the pillar!" shouts one of the members of Team Galactic.

"Ohh no you don't, Butterfree use Psybeam," shouts Drew. "And Beautifly, use Aerial Ace on the Psybeam for extra power!" commands May.

Beautifly use Aerial Ace and lands on Butterfree's Psybeam. It increases Beautifly's speed and directly attack the last Machamp before it strikes the pillar.

"Alright we did it Drew," said May.

"Return Machamp, see ya!" shouts the Team Galactic then leaves.

"Great job, return Butterfree," said Drew returning it while May return hers.

May then asks, "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know, but at least we save the temple, let's leave now yeah?" said Drew.

"Yeah, let's go eat then sleep," said May.

They walk out of the Snowpoint Temple and Officer Jenny comes and stops them.

"You two, did you went to the Snowpoint Temple without permission?" asks Officer Jenny.

Drew scratches his back head and said, "Yeah we sorta did, sorry about that."

"That's okay, we don't recognize you two folks, no biggie, you guys are off the hook," said Officer Jenny.

May said, "Thanks, and sorry about that."

"That's quite alright, the next time you guys will be arrest," said Officer Jenny. She then takes off with her motorcycle and shouts, "I'll get you Team Galactic freaks!"

"Nice going Drew," said May with sarcasm.

Drew then said, "Relax it's not like we're doing anything bad or anything." They both start walking to the restaurant while arguing. Eventually they got there to eat and become calm eventually.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier," said May.

Drew then said, "Don't worry about it. You were just hungry that's all."

"Yeah I was huh?" asks May with an annoyed look in her face.

"Didn't you have a good time though?" asks Drew.

May starts to blush and little and said, "Yeah…I did, thanks for showing me Drew." She then smiles at Drew.

"You're welcome, let's go, I'll pay for the bills," said Drew. Drew leaves the money on the table and they both leave the restaurant.

When they reach to their bed room, Drew asks, "Tomorrow is the day you're leaving."

"Yeah, will you miss me?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yeah I will, I'll be seeing you performing though."

"You're right, let's go to sleep now," said May. They both hop in to bed and May already hugs Drew.

"Are you cold again?" Drew asks.

May then replies, "Yeah, there's reason why I-". Drew then kisses her on the cheeks. May blushes and becomes speechless. She felt that kiss and her heart beats faster and faster. Her body feels warm and her face flushes red.

"Are you warm now?" he asks.

May didn't say anything. She continues to hug Drew and then said in a gentle voice, "Yes, thanks a lot, I need that." May feels really happy and holds one of his hands. She feels really safe and warm when Drew is around him. "Good night Drew."

"Good night May." They both then sleep.

The next morning they wake up and it was time for May to leave to Lake Valor. They got dress up and went to go eat breakfast. "Drew, thanks again for the clothes you bought for me," said May.

"Again with that huh, sure no problem," said Drew.

May then confess to Drew, "You know, I haven't had this much fun for a long time, I'm really glad you came here Drew. To be honest, not only you're my rival, but also my best friend. I feel really happy when I'm with you, I get to know you more, and…. I'm glad I met you, because you change me so much…and I think I'm kinda crying a little." She then starts shedding a few tears of joy.

"May settle down, you changed me too, I've never been this happy before until you came around, and I just want to say this. Thank you May for becoming who I really am, I'll never forget about you, best friend, you're the best," said Drew.

May blushes even more and said, "Am I the best really?" Drew then nods at May and she smiles at him. They leave the restaurant and head to the ship.

"I guess this means goodbye for now, are you going to be lonely?" asks May.

Drew replies, "For now, but Harley and Soledad will come back either today or tomorrow, so don't worry."

"Okay then, bye Drew," said May. She then walks away but then stops. She runs back and gives him a huge hug. "I'll miss you Drew," said May.

"I'll miss you too May," said Drew. She then ends the hug and enters the ship. When the ship leaves, May waves goodbye to Drew. When they lost sight, Drew thinks to himself, "I'll be cheering for you."

May is at the ship, thinking of Drew. She feels happy but a bit sad at the same time. She then saids to herself, "Drew, my heart belongs to you." She then places her hands on her heart and smile. She then shouts, "Wallace Cup here I come!"

**That is it for the "Before the Wallace Cup" event. The next chapter will be about May coming back to Snowpoint City, knowing that she lost to Dawn. Stick around, just a few more to go. Please read and review. Thank you. **


	7. One More IceSkating

**It's been over 2 months since I have last update, at least I ended the events before the Wallace Cup, and now the events AFTER the Wallace Cup, where May comes back to Snowpoint City while Drew is currently waiting for her. Well I hope you guys enjoy reading it, even though it's been a long time, I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible, read and review:**

May, 2nd place in the Wallace Cup, is currently on the boat to Snowpoint City. Even though she became 2nd place, she feels more confident than ever. "Glaceon?" Glaceon stares at May confusingly. "Don't worry Glaceon. Even though I lost the Wallace Cup, I'll improve on the next Pokémon Contest," said May, petting Glaceon.

"Attention passenger, we will arrive to Snowpoint City soon!" shout the announcer from the speakers. May immediately runs to the front of the boat along with Glaceon. "Great, we're almost there, I can't wait to tell Drew about my experience!" shouts May.

The boat finally arrives to Snowpoint City and May takes off, but she realizes that Snowpoint City is a snowy place. "Right, how can't I forget, it snows in Snowpoint City," said May, slapping her forehead.

She thought to herself, "Now if I were Drew, where would I be." May looks around if Drew was waiting for her, but apparently he didn't. "I guess he didn't wait for me did he?" Asks May to herself.

A mysterious green hair boy appears behind her and covers her eyes using his hands. "Hey there 2nd place coordinator," said Drew.

May shows a slight blush and holds his wrists to move his hands away from her eyes. "Drew, I was looking for you, so how did you found me?" asks May.

"Maybe you didn't search for me well enough," said Drew.

May turns around with a vain popped in her forehead. "Drew, at least I did good right…right?" said May with an angry face. Drew then places her hand on her shoulder, making May calm. "For becoming 2nd place, I'm more than happy to say that I'm proud of you," said Drew in a gentle and calm voice.

"T-Thanks," May feels a little warm and continues, "So what did you do during the time I was gone?"

Drew summons a Poke ball and summons a beautiful Ice-Type Pokémon. "Like your Glaceon, I also have a new Pokémon now, Froslass," said Drew with a smirk. "Froslass Froslass!" cries the happy Pokémon.

"Drew it's…adorable, I can't wait to have a battle with it," said May excitingly.

Drew suggests May, "Then you should train your Pokémon, I won't show off this Pokémon until the next upcoming Contest in Johto, is that a deal?"

May looks at Glaceon and said, "My Glaceon against your Froslass sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good, now I suggest you to cover up," said Drew then went toward May and wrap a scarf around her neck, "Here you go."

May giggles and said, "Why thank you kind gentlemen."

"How about we go visit Candice, she wants to talk to you," said Drew.

"Sure, I wander if she saw me competing," said May.

Drew starts to walk and said, "Oh I'm pretty sure she did." May is curious of what he was talking about. "What do you mean, come on tell me!" shouts May while following Drew.

Ignoring May, Drew continues to walk while May follows him. "Hey why aren't you telling me," said May with a glare on her face. Again Drew continues until they reach to the gym.

"May, it's you!" shouts Candice and continues, "Did you say anything Drew?"

Drew replies, "Nope, you guys can have an interesting talk now." May was still confused and said, "I'm…confused."

Candice then points at May, "So you're the one that defeated Zo-Zo huh?"

"Um…who is Zo-Zo?" asks May.

Candice then gives herself a face palm, "Right, her name is Zoey but I called her Zo-Zo."

"Oh Zoey, she did really well, in fact she's a good friend after getting to know her," said May.

Candice replies, "Really? Oh I can't believe I met someone who defeated Zoey, it's such a coincidence that I bumped into you before you head to the Wallace Cup, and then come back knowing that you defeated Zoey, oh I am so jealous…" Candice continues to talk

Drew then sits on the bench staring at Candice and May while Candice talks. May nervously laugh and interrupts her, "So anyways, how do you Zoey?"

"Oh, well she was my student and a great friend of mine, I also train her to be a coordinator as well," said Candice.

May was shocked and asks, "Wait a minute, you, a teacher?"

"Yeah, surprised huh, so anyways she's coming back here in a few days so is it possible if you can stay a little longer?" asks Candice.

May looks at Drew and he shrugs. "No can do, I have to continue my adventures when I come back to Johto," said May.

"Aw that's a bummer, it's okay I'll tell her you said when she comes back, you're welcome to stay here anytime," said Candice, going back inside the gym.

After Candice left, May goes toward Drew and smile, "Sorry if I took too long is that all you want to show me?"

Drew stands up and said, "We're leaving tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me," said May smiling, and then said, "I want to ice skate one more time if it's okay with you."

"Why not right?" asks Drew. They both go inside the gym and to the ice skating area. "Hey guys, are you using my ice skating area again, you're more than welcome to," said Candice.

"Thanks Candice," said Drew and May. Both Drew and May wear their ice skating shoe and ice skate around the area.

"Do you remember how to ice skate?" asks Drew.

May replies while ice skating using only one foot, "What do you think?" May then winks at Drew.

Drew smirks and ice skate toward May. He then places his hands to her waist and lifts her up. May then poses in the air and Drew gently places her back. He then takes one of her hand and she did a spin toward Drew. They both look at each other while they blush a little, and May spins back to her position.

"That was cool and weird," chuckles May.

"You're a natural talent when it comes to ice skating," said Drew.

May giggles and said, "Thanks Drew, it is my nature." She then ice skates toward Drew and gives him a hug. "And Thank you for having this wonderful time," said May in a gentle voice.

"You're welcome," said Drew and continues, "How about we call it a day?"

May ice skates back and said, "Yup, I had enough fun."

Drew follows May and they both see Candice clapping. "That was an amazing performance you got there, so tremendous and romantic!" said Candice with excitement.

May scratches her cheeks with her finger and said, "Well yeah, I guess we pick up something out of the blue huh?"

"Not only an amazing coordinator but also an amazing ice skater, you got moves May," said Candice.

Drew then asks, "So I assume you saw the whole thing did you?"

"I sure did, you guys are so cute together!" shouts Candice. Drew and May look at each other and turns away blushing. "Guys I was kidding," said Candice with a nervous laugh.

"Well uh…Thanks for borrowing your area once again, I wish to see you and Zoey again," said May.

Candice gives May a thumbs up and said, "Not to worry May, you'll see again."

May and Drew smiles and they both are about to leave the gym. "It was nice meeting you too, bye!" shouts Candice.

"Bye Candice!" said Drew and May. "It's getting dark, let's go back to the hotel," said Drew.

May then asks, "Oh but what about Harley and Soledad?"

"They both left before you came back, apparently they were impatient and decided to leave me, but at least you're here so I'm not alone," said Drew. Drew smiles at May, and it was a smile that May has never seen before.

May then starts to tease Drew, "So you're saying you miss me huh?"

With Drew's straightforward face he said, "Not really, and what about you?"

May got a little annoyed and said, "Well Drew, I did miss you thank you very much!" May then realizes that she shout it out loud. She widens her eyes and covers her mouth.

Drew smirks and said, "I knew that would work on you." Drew then whispers to May, "I miss you too May."

May heard that and shouts, "Drew you jerk! You lied to me!"

"Ha, well I apologize, and for that I owe you a gift," said Drew.

May becomes curious and asks him, "What's the gift?"

"You'll see tomorrow," said Drew. May cross her arms and said, "Fine don't talk to me."

Drew then walks faster and said, "If that's what you want." May then tries to keep up and whines, "Drew wait, it's been a long day, and I'm tired, I'm sorry Drew!"

"Fine, you're tired huh, well were almost here but you're tired so," said Drew. He then crouch and wraps his arm around her legs and back. Drew lifts her up which surprises May. "H-hey, what are you doing?" asks May.

"You said you were tired, so guess what I'm doing," said Drew. May didn't say anything. Instead she let Drew do the walking until they reach to the hotel. When they got inside the bedroom, Drew gently places her down to bed.

May turns away and said, "Drew…Thanks."

"No problem princess," said Drew hopping in bed.

May looks at Drew and said, "So…We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yup, back to Olivine City," said Drew.

May then asks Drew, "So what's the gift that you were talking about?"

"You'll see it tomorrow, right now let's get some sleep okay?" said Drew.

May smiles and cuddles Drew, "Yeah, tomorrow is fine, I miss you so much."

Drew smiles and said, I miss you too, goodnight May."

"Goodnight Drew," said May, closing her eyes slowly to sleep.

**And that is the end. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I didn't write much but that's all I can give you. Anyways read and review thanks.**


	8. Last Day of Sinnoh

**Another exciting chapter, my plan is to end the story before 2011, so I'll update the last chapter on the last day of 2010. That's coming up very soon, so keep your head up, read and review:**

It is now morning, and May wakes up, but she notices that Drew is gone. "Where's Drew?" she asked herself while yawning. May stretches and begins to stand up.

"I wonder where he went to," said May. She goes out the room and sees Drew holding a square-shape present. "He did mention it yesterday that he did got me something," said May,

Drew sees May and said, "You're up already, well you caught me."

"Is that the gift that you were talking about yesterday?" asks May.

Drew replies, "Yep, but I can't let you open it yet, you have to wait." Drew walks pass May and enters his room.

"Darn! Why not now?" shouts May.

"Because I said so, now be a good girl," said Drew while giving her a smirk.

May gives Drew an annoyed face. "Fine, I'll wait," said May crossing her arms.

Drew then comes back and places his hand on her head. "Don't be like that, come on how about we grab something to eat?" asks Drew.

With her face lifts up, she asks, "Sure, your treat right?"

Drew sighs, "Yeah why not, come on I'll lead the way."

Drew walks pass May and she follows him. They get outside and May stares at Drew while he continues to walk. "Even though Drew can be a jerk sometimes, he is a good guy," May thinks to herself. She sees Drew's hand and was about to hold his hand, but Drew raises it and points at a building.

"Snowpoint's restaurant, Candice took me here while you were gone," said Drew.

May hold her hands together and said, "Well, that's nice."

"Huh, something wrong?" he asks.

With a nervous face, May replies, "No no, nothing to worry about."

Drew smiles and enters the restaurant along with May. They sat on a table with a Snover shaped plate. "This place, it's like going inside an igloo," said May.

"That's why Snowpoint City only have this building, sure the building looks normal on the outside, but in the inside its special," said Drew then continues, "just like you May."

May blushes and said, "W-what do you mean Drew?"

"Like this building, you may look normal like other people on the outside, but in the inside I can see that you're a great coordinator, a great achiever, and…..a great person," said Drew.

May smiles and hold Drew's hand, "Well, I'm glad I met you Drew, you really changed my life ever since Slateport City. I feel the same way to you, at first I see you as a jerk and a rude person," May then places her hand to her heart, "But getting to know you more, I feel as if you're one of the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life."

Drew's eyes become widen. Surprisingly he never knew May would say something like that. Drew then closes his eyes and said, "I don't know what to say to that, but I'll take that by heart."

May smiles really happily and raises her pinky finger, "Best friends?"

Drew then raises his pinky finger and replies, "Best friends." They both curl their pinky finger and tightly hook them together.

"I'm glad you brought me here Drew, the next time I'll eat this place I'll think of you," said May with a wink.

With a slight blush, Drew replies, "Well then I guess I should say the same."

They both leave the restaurant together and walk to the hotel. "We have about an hour left before the ship leaves to Olivine City," said Drew.

"Lovely, so now can I have my gift?" asks May politely.

"When we get there May," Drew replies. They both made it to the hotel and to the room. Drew then locks the door and takes out the present he hid under the bed. "Before you open this, I want you to remove your bandana from your head."

Nervously she said, "O-okay." While blushing, she slowly removes the bandana and hold in her hand. "Anything else?" she asks.

"Can I see that bandana?" Drew asks.

May replies, "S-sure, here." May gives Drew the bandana. He then wraps it around her neck and ties it. Now May looks a little different. "Guess what May, with that bandana you look really cute," said Drew. May turns around blushing and asks, "Y-you think so?"

"I know so, no need to cover your head May, now that you're showing your true beauty," said Drew with a smirk.

May starts to blush more and said, "Drew stop, you're making me blush!" He then hands the present to her.

"Here, I believe this is for you," said Drew. May slowly removes the ribbon and opens the box. "T-this is beautiful!" said May with sparkles on her eyes. It was red and pink roses shape as a halo. May stares at it as if it was the most beautiful thing she ever have.

Drew then said, "Hello, Earth to May?"

May snaps out and said, "Oh sorry, Drew thank you so much!" May gives Drew a big hug.

"Calm yourself May, you want me to do the honors?" asks Drew.

May nods and hands the flower crown to Drew. Drew takes it and slowly places on her head while May closes her eyes. After he places it, May opens her eyes and looks at the mirror. "Drew this is…" Drew interrupts May. "Beautiful? I thought so."

May hugs Drew once again and said, "Thank you so much Drew, this is the best gift ever!"

"You're welcome May, I made it myself while you were gone," said Drew.

"Aw you don't have to do that, I'm not that special," said May teasing Drew.

Drew teases back at May, "Then I guess you don't deserve it huh?" He then takes it back and puts it back in the box.

"Hey, no fair, that's mine!" said May in a whiny voice.

Drew gives the box to May, "Duh!"

May calms down and said, "Thanks again Drew, I'll cherish and use this for my upcoming contest."

Drew laughs and said, "I know you too well May, I knew you would say the exact words!" then continues in a soft gentle voice, "but that means a lot to me, good luck, it's time for us to go."

May nods and the both of them pack up and leave the hotel. When they reach near the ship, May checks the time and said, "5 minutes left, we're nearly on time." They reach to the ship, but before they board in, Candice, riding a Dodrio, reaches there and stops them.

"Hey, you guys can't leave without me!" shouts Candice.

May and drew turn around and see Candice. "Candice, are you going to miss us already?" asks May.

Candice hops out of Dodrio's back and said, "Well of course, the last 2 coordinators of Johto is leaving, which is you two!"

"Figures, so I guess this means goodbye huh?" asks Drew.

With a sad voice, Candice said, "Yeah, but maybe one day I'll visit Johto, so can I have a hug?"

Both Drew and May answer, "Sure." Candice then gives both Drew and May a giant hug.

"Oh I am going to miss you so much! I'll tell Zo-Zo that you said hi!" shouts Candice.

With Candice's tight hug, May said, "Y-yeah thanks!"

"It was nice knowing you…Candice," said Drew suffering along with May.

Candice finally ends the hug and said "Well you have 2 minutes to board the ship, so…goodbye!" She hops back in Dodrio and takes off.

"Bye Candice!" shout May and Drew. They both board in the ship and it is ready to take off.

"Good bye Snowpoint City, goodbye Candice, and goodbye Sinnoh," said May to herself while she's on the back of the ship.

Drew then goes next to May and asks, "Fun times in Sinnoh huh?"

"Yeah, fun times…" May continues, "Listen, when we get back to Johto and compete on the next contest, promise me that you'll be using Froslass, because I'll be using Glaceon."

Drew gives May a thumbs up and said, "You got yourself a deal."

"And uh, I'll be using this as a gift," said May holding the box.

Drew smirks and said, "So I assume you're going to keep your bandana on your neck."

"Yup, just like you said, I do look a lot cuter like this right?" asks May with a wink.

Drew slightly blushes and turns sideway, "Yeah, whatever."

May comes up to Drew and gives him a kiss on a cheek. She then said, "Thank you Drew."

Drew smiles and looks back at Sinnoh along with May. Their adventures of Sinnoh are finally over, and now they are back in their journeys in Johto.

**That is the end of the chapter, now I have one more chapter left. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, even though it is short like usual. Remember to keep your head up because I am planning to write the last chapter before New Years. Stay tune everyone, remember to read and review, thanks and have a nice day everyone!**


	9. Moment of Truth

**At last, the final chapter of the series. This will be finish before New Years (at least at my time zone). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter, and then I will stop writing stories for a long, long time. Read and review everyone:**

Drew and May watches as Sinnoh is fading away. The ship is sailing to Johto, where May and Drew will continue their adventures. "Hey Drew, do you know when the ship arrives to Olivine City?" asks May.

"18 hours," he replies, "and once we get there I'll be training my two new Pokémon."

May happily smiles at Drew and said, "Well then I won't hold back, good luck Drew." She walks away while holding the box Drew gave her a while back. "Once we come back, things will be back to normal," May whispers to herself.

"Where are you going?" asks Drew.

May immediately turns around and said, "Oh well, I'm going to the bedroom that's all, and if you need me you'll know where to find me." With a fake smile, Drew becomes suspicious of her.

"Hmm, well okay, I'll see you soon," said Drew.

May sits on the bed alone while feeling sorrow. She then summons Glaceon to talk to it. "Glaceon, I don't know what to do. Once we're back things will be normal, but I haven't even told him I…" said May, but Glaceon interrupts her.

"Glaceon," cries the Pokémon. It jumps on her lap and lays there. May feels a little better and brushes its back. "Well, at least you're here."

Drew opens the door and sees May. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh well, it was cold outside, so I decided to stay here," May replies.

Drew sighs and becomes sarcastic, "And you left me behind? Some friend you are."

May giggles and said, "Sorry about that, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just feeling a bit lonely, since Harley and Soledad are not on board, I might as well talk to you," said Drew giving May a smirk.

May gives him a weird glance. "Oh really now?" she asked.

"Relax, I was just kidding," said Drew. He sits down next to her, and he was concern about her.

"Come on out Froslass," commands Drew. Froslass then appears out of the Poke ball and cries, "Froslass."

Froslass then sees Glaceon and they both decide to play with each other. "You want to tell me something?" Drew asks.

"Drew, there's something I really have to tell you," said May. She places her hand on her lap and clenches her fist.

Drew then places her hand on one of her fist and said, "Chill out May, you can tell me."

May take a deep breath and said, "Okay, here I go." Drew gets ready to listen to her. May then finally confesses to him, "Drew, you are a one of a kind person to me. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met in my life. Everyday I've been thinking about you, whether you were here or not. When you're here I'm happy, and when you're not, I feel lonely." She then holds Drew's hand.

"The only problem is that I was afraid of telling you how I feel, but now I am not, I…..I like you Drew, I really do!" said May and continues, "There, I said it Drew. I know it might ruin our friendship but I have to tell you the truth sooner or later…that's all. Sorry, but I think I'm crying again, I'm such a baby!" May shed a few tears while hold Drew's hand tightly.

"Hey May," whispers Drew. May looks up swiftly while still in tears. "No worries May, I have that same feeling, I like you too May." May's eyes become wide. She was surprised and couldn't believe what he just said. "A-are you serious?" asks May. Drew nods.

"In fact, I love you May, our trip to Sinnoh develops more feeling to you, wouldn't you agree?" asks Drew.

May chuckles and said, "I believe so too, so I guess I'm not the only one." May is now happy again. She leans her face toward him and said, "I love you too Drew." She wraps her arms around Drew and gives him a kiss. Drew kisses back and he places his hand on the back of her neck. They both end the kiss and after a few seconds of silent, May said, "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," said Drew.

"Really, but you have so many fan girls, and I wouldn't be surprised if you kiss at least a few girls," said May.

"I never kiss a girl unless I love her, and you're my first," said Drew in a soft voice.

May then giggles and kisses Drew again.

The captain then gives an announcement, "Attention all people! The ship will arrive to Cianwood City in 6 hours."

"Wait, Cianwood City?" said May while she was confused.

"There is an upcoming contest there tomorrow, so that saves us the trip," said Drew.

May picks up Glaceon and said, "Isn't that great Glaceon, you and Froslass are going to compete!"

"You seem excited," said Drew.

"I do! I'm ready to take you on!" shouts May pointing at Drew.

Drew smiles at May and asks, "You want to do a quick training when we get there?"

"Sure, I need to think of new strategies for Glaceon," said May

Drew then hops to bed. "Well time to rest up, return Froslass" said Drew returning his Pokémon.

"Right, return Glaceon," said May. She then hops to bed and starts to cuddle Drew. "You know, I'm really glad you're here, I love you Drew," said May hugging Drew. She closes her eyes and smiles at him.

Drew stares at May and smiles. "Love you too May, sleep well," whisper Drew. He then closes his eyes and sleeps.

4 hours later. 

"May wake up, were almost here," whisper Drew to May. May wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Oh, hey Drew," said May while yawning.

"Attention, we will arrive in 10 minutes," said the announcer.

"Perfect, we're almost here!" shouts May excitingly.

Drew checks at the window and the sun is setting. "It's almost evening, we can train overnight," said Drew.

"Alright then, let's pack up, I've never been to Cianwood City," said May.

The ship finally stops and everyone is getting out of the ship. "Ready May?" asks Drew. He raises his hand toward May. May raises her hand and holds his hand. "I'll lead the way," said Drew, dragging May out of the ship. When they got there, they encounter Harley and Soledad.

"Oh so the two lovebirds are finally together," said Harley being all touchy.

Drew sighs and gives him a priceless face, "Don't rub it in."

"Don't worry May, you're not the only one," said Soledad with a wink.

May points at Soledad and said, "I knew it, that wasn't a surprise you know!"

"Same goes for you too darling," Harley butts in and continues, "Well we're going to train tonight, bye-bye!" Both Soledad and Harley leave while Drew and May stands there.

May slightly blushes and holds his hand. "Well at least they know that we're happy."

"Yeah, I guess," said Drew smiling, "Come, let's go to the beach, I heard it's beautiful." Again Drew drags May. "H-hey, slow down!" shouts May.

They go up north and encounter a sparkling and dazzling Suicune. "T-that's a…." said Drew shockingly, but Suicune fled to the ocean with aura.

"Aw it left," whines May, "But at least we're at the beach now!"

They both walk around the sand and talk to each other, and then they sit down next to each other. May's head then tilts and lands on Drew's shoulder.

"Drew, thanks for being here with me," said May. She then closes her eyes and cuddles at Drew. Drew smiles and strokes her hair. "It's a dream come true." He smiles and falls asleep along with May.

"I love you Drew," said May. "I love you too May," Drew replies. The couples are now together, falling asleep.

It is now morning, and they both wake up at the same time. "Huh, did I just fall asleep here?" asks May.

"Y-yeah, we didn't have time to train," said Drew. May just realized that. "Oh shoot! Speaking of that, the contest is about to start!"

They both run to the Pokémon Contest, and goes to register. When they reach there, the register person asks both Drew and May, "Are both of you partners?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" asks May.

The register person then explains, "This is a special contest, where it requires two people instead of one."

Drew and May look at each other. Drew then said, "Yeah, we'll accept!"

Both Drew and May register and enters the hallway. "I guess it's the both of us together," said Drew.

"Sweet, we can do it!" shouts May excitingly, "And uh…can I have a kiss before we…."

Drew interrupts May by kissing her, "Done." She smiles and said, "Great, let's go Drew!" Both couples are now entering the contest together, hoping that they will win.

**That is the end of the story, yeah I made the ending weird, and maybe it either doesn't make sense and/or there are some grammatical errors. I kind of rush this, but at least I'm done, well that is it, the chapter is finish and I hope you guys enjoy it, please read and review, and uh….have a nice New Years everyone. Bye!**


End file.
